The present invention relates to an enzyme. The present invention also relates to a nucleotide sequence encoding same.
In particular, the present invention relates to a novel nucleic acid sequence encoding a novel phosphodiesterase enzyme.
The present invention also relates to the use of the novel nucleic acid and amino acid sequences in the diagnosis and treatment of disease.
The present invention also relates to the use of the novel nucleic acid and amino acid sequences to evaluate and/or to screen for agents that can modulate phosphodiesterase activity.
The present invention further relates to genetically engineered host cells that comprise or express the novel nucleic acid and amino acid sequences to evaluate and/or to screen for agents that can modulate phosphodiesterase activity.